


Kiss Me If You Want My Attention

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Kiss Me If You Want My Attention

Ryuu sat down on the bench, his arms draping over the back of it. A soft sigh passed through his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. His fingers drummed against the material of the bench he was sitting on, the bench shielded from the sun by the branches and leaves from a nearby tree.

"Long day?"

Ryuu looked up to find Suzume smiling down at him, holding her lunch in one hand while her other hand was holding down her green hair that was blowing from the light wind.

"Yeah," Ryuu hummed as Suzume seated herself at his side, her lunch in her lap. Ryuu's eyes fluttered close as the delicious aroma of Suzume's lunch filled the air around them as she opened her lunch.

She pulled out her chopsticks, using it to pop a piece of konnyaku into her mouth. Ryuu smirked slightly as he looked down at her lunch. It was Suzume he was talking about, of course she at least had a bit of konnyaku in her lunch.

"The day just started, Matoi." Suzume said to him, holding up a piece of konnyaku to his mouth. 

Ryuu closed his mouth over the food, chewing it gratefully as he looked down at Suzume. "I guess..." He grumbled as Suzume more of her lunch with him. "Has your day been going any better?" He inquired.

Suzume pursed her lips, picking at her food slightly. Ryuu swallowed his food, moving his fingers to tap against the girl's arm. 

"I'll take that as a no?" He asked, drumming his fingers against the material of her white Goku Uniform.

The green haired girl made a small contemplative noise before she popped a bit of her food into her mouth. "I wouldn't say that..." She grumbled after swallowing her food, her brows furrowing slightly. She pursed her lips again slightly as she tried to find the words that she was looking for. Ryuu chuckled at her slightly.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" He suggested.

Suzume pursed her lips again. "Well nothing bad happened if that's what you're wondering." Suzume told him as she turned to her, her gray eyes meeting his blue ones one. 

Ryuu raised his brows slightly from curiosity as Suzume fed him more of her food. "Then what happened?" Ryuu asked after he finished chewing and swallowing the food. He poked her cheek, frowning at her slightly. "Oi, make sure you eat your own food, too. I appreciate you sharin' and all, but make sure that you eat too." He scolded lightly.

A pout appeared on Suzume's lips. "I am eating too, dummy. I'm not going to give you all my food, I brought enough for the two of us." She told him before eating a bit more of her food. After she chewed and swallowed she spoke up again. "My day didn't start off too well... I was late to the Student Council meeting..."

"Eh? You were?"

Suzume nodded. "I ended up going to bed kind of late. I was making our lunch and I lost track of time." She admitted, pursing her lips. Ryuu flushed as he sat up. He pinched her cheek, his brows furrowing together.

"Oi, you shouldn't be staying up late making lunches. Sleep is just as important to your health." He scolded lightly, his cheeks red.

The green haired girl made a whining noise. "I know! I was gonna finish making our lunch in the morning, but I overslept!" She explained, prying Ryuu's hand off of her cheek. She pouted up at him, the male flushing and biting his lip in response. "Jakuzure was teasing me about making you lunch. I'm sure he's just jealous that he doesn't have a girlfriend making him lunch." Suzume mused, her lips pursed.

Ryuu blinked, "Jakuzure?" He asked, looking down at the green haired girl. "J-Jakuzure knows that you ma-made me lunch?" Ryuu stammered out, his cheeks red. 

Suzume eyed the dark haired male curiously. "Of course. Your brother wanted to know why I was late, so I told them what I told you just now." Suzume said.

Ryuu's cheeks were bright red now. He buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. "My brother knows you make lunch for me..." His voice was muffled against his hands.

"Do you not like it when I make lunch for you?" Suzume inquired.

Ryuu turned to the green haired girl in alarm. "N-No, I didn't mean it that way!" Ryuu defended as he grabbed Suzume's free hand in his hands. "I-I-I really like that you make lunch f-for me!" The dark haired male insisted, his cheeks dark red.

He bit his lip. "I j-just don't want ya stayin' up late to make it, ya know? You need your rest too and..." He trailed off, not quite sure how to end his sentence.

Suzume offered him a smile. "I get it, thanks." She said to him, offering him more food. Ryuu, flustered, took the food gratefully before Suzume fed herself as well. As the pair chewed their food, Suzume turned back to the lunch in her lap. Ryuu flushed, watching Suzume adjust her hand in his grip so that they were holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze as they eventually finished off their lunch. The two leaned back in the bench, their hands still linked as Suzume continued her story. "I couldn't quite pay attention during the meeting," Suzume admitted with a slight chuckle. "I almost fell asleep a few times. If Gamagoori had caught me almost falling asleep during the meeting, I'd be in so much trouble." 

Ryuu chuckled and looked up from Suzume, his eyes widening slightly as the girl continued on. Much to his surprise, everyone outside for lunch was gone, meaning that the lunch period was over. Everyone had gone inside a long time ago.

Except for he and Suzume.

"Inumuta said something about improving my clubs? She doesn't know what she's talking about, my athletic clubs are doing great!" Suzume continued, seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

Ryuu turned back to the girl, looking at her with slight alarm. If Gamagoori were to catch the two of them right now, they'd surely be in trouble. And he knew he would definitely be getting a lecture from his brother. "Sanageyama, Sanageyama," Ryuu said, tapping her shoulder mindful of the spikes on her uniform.

The girl didn't stop talking, she wasn't even looking at Ryuu while telling her story. Not that he minded, of course.

With a light sigh, he nudged her. "Sanageyama, Sanageyama..." He tried again but to no avail. He should really know better, once Suzume gets onto a topic that she's passionate about or she starts a story that she intends to finish, there's no stopping her from talking.

He squeezed her hand, frowning at the girl slightly. "Sanageyama... Sanageyama..." He repeated her name. He let out another sigh as he nudged the girl again. "Su-Suzume." He tried her first name, but also to no avail.

He had to snap her out somehow. "Suzume, Suzume." He called her gently, resting his forehead against her temple with a light groan. The girl didn't seem fazed by it, instead she leaned into Ryuu's embrace, causing the male to flush.

"Suzume~." He tried again, pulling his head back to look at the girl as she continued to talk amiably. He should probably just give up and hope that Gamagoori doesn't find the two of them. He leaned back in the bench, a defeated sigh passing through his lips. "Suzume." He tried again, flushing when he realized that he liked using her first name.

"After the meeting was kind of funny, because Jakuzure and Inumuta started arguing. I can't remember what but..." Ryuu jutted out his bottom lip as Suzume continued on, still unaware of their current predicament.

He sat up, looking down at Suzume. He flushed and gently grabbed Suzume's chin in between his thumb and index finger. He tilted her head towards him as she continued with her story.

She flashed him a smile in the middle of her story, her eyes meeting his. "Gamagoori started to scold us, saying that we were too loud in front of your brother's presence." Suzume laughed as she adjusted her position slightly so that her entire body was facing Ryuu, her chin still in his grasp. She flashed the male another smile as she continued on. "But your brother said that he-" Suzume stopped short as Ryuu leaned down and pressed his lips to her gently.

Suzume's eyes widened as Ryuu's fluttered close, pressing his lips against hers. The green haired girl sat frozen, her heart pounding wildly in her chest until Ryuu finally pulled back to look at her. His cheeks were red as he looked down at her, his brows furrowed slightly and a pout on his lips. "Finally I have your attention, lunch has been over for a while now and..." Ryuu trailed off, his brow raising curiously as he noticed that Suzume's cheeks were a dark shade of red, a look of disbelief still on her face.

"What?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"You wanted my attention?" She asked.

Ryuu bit his lip. "I-I needed your attention somehow. I needed to tell you about lunch being over..." He grumbled to her.

Suzume furrowed her brows together, her cheeks flushing a darker shade of red, if it were possible. She buried her face into Ryuu's chest, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. "You're so embarrassing, Ryuu!" She said, her voice muffled against his chest. The dark haired male flushed, his heart skipping a beat at the use of his first name. "Why didn't you just stop me from talking? Why did you kiss me?" She complained lightly against the material of his shirt.

The dark haired male looked down at her in disbelief. "I tried to stop you from talking! I even tried calling your name numerous times, but you didn't listen to me!" He reasoned. "And what's wrong with me k-kissing you? Did you not like it?" He asked.

Suzume pulled her face back to look at Ryuu, frowning at him. "No, I really enjoyed it! But I wanted our first kiss to be more romantic than you shutting me up, dummy!" She huffed, her eyes meeting his. 

Ryuu blinked. "O-Oh..." He muttered out dumbly, his eyes flicking between her gray eyes and her lips. "S-Sorry..." He mumbled.

A sigh passed through Suzume's lips, she draped her arms around Ryuu's shoulders as one of his arms moved around her waist. "It's fine... I liked it anyway." She mumbled, pouting her lips as she leaned forward slightly to rest her forehead against Ryuu's, her nose gently nudging his.

Ryuu sucked in a sharp breath, his hand squeezing Suzume's waist. "Uh... D-Did you want another one?" He offered shakily.

Suzume smiled lightly. "Mhmm, but a short one, okay? We need to head to class..." She said to him. Ryuu nodded as best he could and the pair leaned forward, their eyes fluttering shut as they moved to close the distance between them.

"Ahem,"

Ryuu and Suzume stopped short, their lips almost touching as they opened their eyes in alarm. They peered over to the side to see Gamagoori standing before them, her hand placed on her hip and a disapproving look sent in their direction.

"Ditching class in favor of public displays of affection? Your brother won't like this, Matoi." Gamagoori said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oops..." Ryuu and Suzume muttered lamely as Gamagoori proceeded to write them detention slips.

 

FIN.


End file.
